


Hush Little One (please don't cry)

by AngeNoir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (since UK's age of consent is 16 and both Tony and Rhodey are that age or older), (underage is both implied and based on USA's age of consent), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is here because Pepper expressed concern, but also because if there's one siren's call he can't resist, it's Tony Stark's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little One (please don't cry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mage_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/gifts).



> I tried. Initially this was just going to be a hook-up meeting that developed feelings because of Obadiah. I don't know what went wrong. *hangs head in shame*
> 
> If I can force the two of them to actually come together the way I want, there may be a small chapter or mini-sequel/extension. But for right now, this is where their voices end.

James walked into the Three Broomsticks, shaking snow off his cloak and glancing around. Tony was supposed to meet him, but both James and Pepper – the two people closest to him in the world – had given up hoping he’d ever show up on time. After a few more sweeps with his gaze, a few of the gathered wizards and witches looking curiously at him as he stood near the entryway, he sighed and moved over to one of the small tables to the side. Here, at least, people remembered him a bit, nodded and smiled and waved hello. It was a sight better than his reception at, say, the Leaky Cauldron, or the Cat’s Paw.

Madam Rosmerta came over, smiling. She was getting close to the age where she’d turn it over to her grandniece, but James appreciated her maternal air and the way she always remembered Hogwarts students, no matter it was almost three years since he graduated. “I remember a penchant for sweeter things,” she said warmly. “Butterbeer, perhaps? Or, since you’re off in the world now, something stronger?”

“Butterbeer’s fine,” he said thankfully.

She turned away and James tapped a finger on the table. Waiting patiently was always easy when it was anyone or anything else besides Tony, but it had been two years since he’d seen his good friend, and what with all the recent tragedies that happened in the past year…

The front door creaked open, and a short, cloaked figure slipped in and paused, head moving from side to side, until James raised his hand. Then the hood came down, revealing messy hair, sharp piercing brown eyes, and a cynical twist of the mouth.

Anthony Stark the IV, heir to the Stark family and their wealth, strode over and put his hands on his hips. “Fine time for you to show back up,” he said pointedly. “It’s not like you to drop things out of the blue like this. So why now? What’s going on?”

James looked up at him, face blank and calm, one eyebrow raised, and with herculean effort kept his worry and concern off his face. Tony was too thin, losing fat he couldn’t really afford to in his cheeks and wrists, and his eyes were manic. The last James had known, Tony was using dragon’s dreams recreationally, and James sincerely hoped Tony hadn’t moved to any harder potions and drugs.

“Pep said you were graduating soon,” James said instead, kicking a chair opposite him out so that Tony could sit. “I wanted to see you, figure out what’s going on. I thought you weren’t going to advance anymore?”

Like a puppet with his strings cut, Tony sank onto the offered chair and slumped, shoulders bowing. “Yeah, well. Dear old dad left everything to me, you know, so…”

“That shouldn’t mean you have to graduate early, though. They really want you to skip your seventh year? That’s when you take your NEWTs.” James leaned forward, resting a hand on Tony’s cloak and wincing at the melted snow that pooled around his fingers.

Tony shrugged uncomfortably. “Pepper told you to check up on me, didn’t she? If she’s so worried, why doesn’t _she_ come here and look in on me?”

James paused. “Do you… not want me here?”

Reflexively, Tony’s hand jerked to wrap around James’ wrist, holding it against his shoulder, and then he flushed and let go. “You’re busy,” he mumbled. “And Obie has me – I’m taking the NEWTs over Christmas break. If I pass them, I’ll finish out the year and then go into the Stark Reliables, go into their research department. I can do it, you know.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” James replied, letting his hand fall to tangle with Tony’s slim, chilled fingers. “Look, man. You fought your dad on skipping you first and second year, and won. Why don’t you fight this?”

Tony stared at his hands and didn’t answer.

James sighed and when Madam Rosmerta came over with his butterbeer, he quietly ordered another one and passed his along to Tony. “Come on. I know it’s nowhere near the strength of the stuff you drink, but you need some warmth in you. You’re chilled to the bone.”

“I didn’t cry when my dad died,” Tony said, out of left field, and James froze. “I didn’t even care. My mom – I mean, I – it’s odd, being in the mansion and not hearing her music, even if I never really interacted with her. I just – the music, you know? It’s not playing anymore. The – Obie comes around a lot, you know. Just… stays sometimes. He didn’t want me to come back for my sixth year.”

James frowned. He had never liked Obadiah Stane, second in command of Stark Reliables, the wizarding company that made multiple gadgets that ran on magic and did a lot of tasks that people needed done. Tony was brilliant – truth be told, when he entered Hogwarts at the age of eleven, James watching the tiny kid get sorted from where he’d been sitting with the other fourth years, he could have probably gone straight into fifth or sixth year then, if he wanted. But by some luck or twist of fate, Tony had been sorted into Hufflepuff with James and Pepper, even though his father hadn’t been pleased with that, and Tony had made Stane intervene to make Howard Stark the V let Tony both stay in Hogwarts and his House. Though Stane had always seemed to be on Tony’s side… Well. James never felt right around the older wizard, a former Gryffindor who led the board of investors in Stark Reliables and sold their products to the wizarding public. Stane had always seemed too… familiar with Tony. Too possessive of the precocious child’s designs and dreams. “Isn’t he the one who fought your father at the beginning of your schooling?”

“Yeah, but it’s different, now,” Tony mumbled, freeing his hands to curl them around the mug of butterbeer and pulling the warm drink close. “Dad’s not here. Someone needs to step in and keep on designing new things.”

“You have a competent team at Stark Reliables,” James replied tartly. “Unless you think Stane and your father’s hiring decisions are bad.”

“Well… Richardson can’t design his way out of a witch’s sack…” Tony said, but James could see some tension rolling away from those too-young shoulders. For Merlin’s sake, Tony was only sixteen, and already expected to become head of the largest wizarding technology company in all of Europe.

“It’ll be fine. Just tell Stane you want to make sure no one challenges your placement there, yeah? No one thinks you’re being favorite because you’re the son of the head of the company, but that you have the grades to get there, and you’ve done all the required work. You could take additional classes over the break and summer, you know. I did, to prepare me for Auror training.”

More relaxed for sure, now, Tony looked up at James, warmth and gratefulness in his eyes. “Yeah. Speaking of, how goes Auror training? One more year before you take the final tests for that, right?”

Their conversation moved to something easy and light, discussing where friends and acquaintances were nowadays, drinking more butterbeer and James even managed to get food into Tony – who was notorious for forgetting about meals to the point that Hogwarts’ house-elves know to keep track of how many meals he skipped and bring him food directly if it’s more than five meals in a row. At the end of their meal, James stood up, ready to leave, but Tony’s hand moved out, tentatively, fingers curling around James’ wrist once more.

James couldn’t help the hot curl of anticipation, even as he felt ashamed about it.

“I’m sixteen, James. Legal and everything,” Tony murmured. “Are you – I mean, you haven’t ever said no, just that… that I was too young.”

“You are,” James said gently. “And I don’t – I don’t want to take advantage of our friendship, not like that. I don’t want to be someone who uses you, Tony, and I don’t want you to use me to forget about your responsibilities.”

Tony let his hand fall, glaring bitterly at the table. “It’s my reputation, isn’t it?”

While Tony certainly wasn’t a virgin of any kind, that had so little to do with James’ reasons that he laughed. “No, nothing of the kind.” He paused and considered. He _was_ attracted, and if there was anyone he’d want to have that kind of relationship with, it would be Tony – brilliant Tony who nearly blew up the potions’ lab at least once a week (sometimes more), who modified the spells on the school brooms so they could fly faster (but couldn’t brake worth a damn), and there was nothing more keeping him from Tony than his own morals.

But he wanted to be sure Tony was doing this because Tony wanted a relationship, not because Tony wanted comfort. Because if it came down to it, James would rather cuddle Tony in his rented room and read from wizarding journals than do anything else.

Tony seemed to read that hesitation, that small moment of consideration, because he stood up, cloak dry now, eager and so, so young. “I’m not – James, it’s always – always been you, okay? I mean – if it’s my reputation, I’m sorry, okay, I’m sorry, it – I just wanted – I wanted you, but I couldn’t have you.”

“Tony, I’m nineteen, and you’re sixteen.”

“That’s not that big of an age difference and you _know_ it,” Tony said immediately.

James was weakening, and he hated himself a little for it. “I don’t know if you want – if you want _me_ , or just comfort, you know?” he finally said. “You have other people around you – I’ve seen the way you look at Rogers, don’t even lie – and I don’t expect you to be with me. I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“Okay, first, I look at Rogers because he is so gone over Barnes it’s not even funny except it kinda really, really is, and Barton and I have a bet over when they’re gonna wise up to it, and second – look, you can’t tell me what I want, or feel. You know? I know my own mind, and I want you.”

James met Tony’s defiant eyes for a moment before sighing. He’d come to check up on Tony, help if he could, but Merlin’s balls he had hoped that Tony would still feel the same way even though James had graduated two years ago. “I’m – I have a room, above Hog’s Head. We’ll go up there and see how things go.” He put a hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezed a little. “I – I’m not going to lie, say you’re my one and only or anything, because I can’t promise that. But ever since seventh year, you’ve been pretty much it for me. So if we don’t do anything tonight, if we just sit in front of the fire and listen to the wireless and play chess, that’s not going to change my mind any.”

Tony’s gaze softened, and he intertwined his fingers tightly with James’. “Lead the way,” he murmured.


End file.
